


[范二][授权翻译]Library Guy

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 标题: Library Guy作者: wildandsexy译者: matcha726分级: PG配对: 林在范/王嘉尔原文地址: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5417669已授权
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 5





	[范二][授权翻译]Library Guy

Library Guy  
图书馆里的家伙

Jackson选择死亡。不，这形容一点都不过火，他有绝对充分的理由做出这种反应，死亡才是唯一的解脱。也许他可以搬到别的国家去...或者别的大陆...或者星球。他听常混迹在物理书区的孩子们提起过那种单程去火星的项目在正找志愿者——也许他可以试试那个。

直接死亡和一颗在红色星球上孤独的度过余生，这两种命运哪一个看起来比较吸引人？清嗓子的声音打破了他的沉思，他把目光放回正站在他面前的那个男孩——更确切来说，应该是男人——身上。Jackson知道图书馆的工作人员基本全都是学生，但面前这个人宽阔的肩膀和皱起的眉头让他很难把他当做一个男孩来看待。

“你还好吗？”这个家伙——他最后只能这么定义——问，他的嗓音平静又低沉，像是担心Jackson会因为这声音而像一匹易受惊吓的马一样突然惊跳起来。说实话，他的担心不无道理，Jackson盯着面前这个人的眼睛的时间实在太长了，他想就这样呆着不动大概还能保留住最后的一点尊严。

他点着头清了清喉咙，嗓子依旧干涩的说不出话。

他知道，在拿着一摞书名搞笑内容尴尬的性学相关书籍突然跳出来之前他应该先确认桌后的人是不是珍荣。但他当时确实以为那个被一摞书挡住的黑头发是珍荣的！这是从来没有过的事！Jackson差不多认识这里所有的工作人员，所以这个家伙一定是新来的。这就说得通了。

“你需要我帮忙借这些吗？”这个家伙指着书轻声问道。Jackson把这堆书紧紧搂在怀里，祈祷他的胳膊遮住了书名。

《自慰：一种巨大恐惧的历史》（“Masturbation: The History of a Great Terror”——2009年湖南文艺出版社中译版）

《手淫引起的疾病》（“Diseases Caused by Masturbation”）

《直面伴侣的色情困扰》（“Confronting Your Spouse's Pornography Problem”）

所以Jackson一边大喊着拒绝一边逃跑了，这真是个最完美且合理的回应。

***

这次来图书馆Jackson在自助区躲了整整十分钟，在确认桌旁那个人真的是珍荣之后，他才抱着满满一怀的书大摇大摆的走过去。

“Jackson不要再——”珍荣头也没抬就说，然而这时已经太晚了。

《可以和你的喵星人一起玩的游戏：以及猫主人还需了解的其他事项》（“Games You Can Play With Your Pussy: And Lots of Other Stuff Cat Owners Should Know” Pussy除了小猫咪之外还有另外一个意思，和书名配合在一起real污）

这是Jackson有史以来最为满意的一次发现。

“说实话，花了这么久才找到这个，我对你有点失望。”

“什么？”珍荣和图书馆里的那些loser们一起嘘他，Jackson朝所有人大力的挥手。“你知道这本书？为什么不告诉我？！”

珍荣无声的轻笑起来，然后才收拾好自己的表情，“比起告诉你这些好玩的书名，我还有更重要的事情要做。你知道我有正经事。”

Jackson翻了个白眼，捡起书准备放回原位——嘿，不管怎么说，他还是个优秀又体贴的人好吗。然而不幸的是，当Jackson在过道里猛地一转身时他一头撞上了从另一个方向过来的人。他们一起摔倒了，那本书掉到了那个家伙的腿上。正面朝上。

上次在图书馆碰到的那个家伙慢慢念着书名：“这些游戏可以和你的——”然后顿住了，马上把书塞回了Jackson手里，“呃...”

Jackson拿回书，想着要是他早点死了就好了。他希望自己根本没出生过。从来没有。王妈妈王爸爸对不起——你们人生中发生过的最棒的一件事情发生不了了。这是能保证今天这事不会出现的唯一办法。

对Jackson而言幸运的是这个家伙移开了视线，没再盯着他看了。所以这应该是个匆忙跑路的好时机。“那么，再见！”Jackson冲出了大门。要是他胳膊上没夹着那本没扫过的书，门口的警报器也没有叫个不停就更好了。

Jackson再也不会去图书馆了。这辈子都不会再去。

***  
Jackson又来到了图书馆。如果要说一件关于大学的趣事，那就是当你需要学习的时候，你会惊讶的发现待在宿舍根本集中不了精神，因为珍荣和Mark正在进行一个长达12小时的Xbox马拉松狂欢。这事的唯一好处大概是因为珍荣不在图书馆，所以Jackson也不用花心思找那些好玩的书了。珍荣可以否认，但是Jackson知道他俩都觉得这个特别有意思，每次他从那些内容正直名字却有歧义的书名里找到污点时，珍荣都是一脸人生被点亮的样子。

Jackson抱着电脑专心的翻着他枯燥无味又冗长的课本，当他抬起头时，看见在那边整理装满了归还图书的小推车的那个家伙正在观察自己。

“噢嗨Jackson！”他叫出声，Jackson周围的人都没有多看他一眼，因为他嗓音压得太低，就差直接用内力发声了。

被一个几乎陌生的人叫出了名字，Jackson差点从椅子上摔下来真的一点都不过分。那家伙笑弯了腰，Jackson看着他，理了理头发挺直身体想要重拾自己的冷静。但那个人还在笑，Jackson气愤的哼了一声。

“对不起不好意思但是你真的该看看你刚才的表情。珍荣告诉我这会很有趣但是这个真的——”他又笑起来，Jackson已经准备好冲回宿舍把珍荣的Xbox从三楼窗户扔下去了。“这个真太好玩了。”那家伙有点不好意思的笑着，Jackson双腿一软。“那个，那我先去工作了！”

然后他推着小车轻声哼着歌离开了。

Jackson还是不知道他叫什么。次奥。

***  
Jackson真心不想让珍荣因为自己的恶作剧得逞而高兴得意，但是他真他妈的想知道他的名字，因为“图书馆里的那个家伙”这个代称实在有点蠢。

“你干嘛不直接问那个‘图书馆里那个超级帅的家伙’叫什么名字？”Mark躺在珍荣床上问，他没经过Jackson的同意就擅自对前面的定语作了轻微修正。

“Mark！你是不是傻？你要我怎么问！”Jackson生气的说。他装作在浏览自己的Instagram回复，但实际上是在视奸珍荣的账号想找有没有关于那个人的蛛丝马迹。

“我问你为什么不直接去问名字这事很蠢吗？”Mark顿了一下，挑起一边眉毛。“哇那我一定是真蠢，和不敢亲口去问别人名字的人一样蠢。”

“我讨厌你，”Jackson在第三次翻完珍荣的所有的粉丝和关注之后终于放弃了。“我就是做不到！他已经觉得我是个怪人了。”

“就只是因为他不小心看到了你和珍荣总喜欢找给对方看的那些奇怪的书中的一本——”

“需要我再重复一遍那本书的名字吗Mark？”

“不你——”

“‘可以和你的——”砸在后脑勺的枕头上打断了他的话，也许他就是该打。

“谁在乎他认为你看什么奇怪的书，就告诉他这是你和珍荣一起玩的傻逼游戏不行吗！”

“不不不Mark，这主意太糟了！”Jackson转过来面对他说道。

“为什么这主意不好？”Mark反问。

“因为那样他就会觉得我和珍荣在约会！”Jackson睁大眼睛趴回自己桌子上，试着忽略身后Mark的惊呼。

“你真的迷上那个人了！噢天啊等等我要告诉珍荣——”

“你敢——”

“但可能他已经猜出来了，毕竟你根本一点都藏不住事！”

Mark咆哮着，这个一向安静的男孩瞬间兴奋的满脸红光。Jackson哀嚎着坐回椅子上，他真的讨厌他的朋友。

***

在进图书馆之前Jackson扯了扯自己的牛仔裤，捋过棒球帽下的头发，再一次确认他的衬衫穿的有种艺术般的自然凌乱感。

“他不在这，恋爱中的少年，”桌边座位上的珍荣对他喊，Jackson尽力让自己不去把他掀翻在地。这番打扮已经费尽了他的心血，现在已经没有力气去打人或者思考自己为什么在这里了。他钻进那些书架之间。

对珍荣的愤怒稍稍影响了他今天选书的口味，他把几本书抱在怀里，身后传来了小推车车轮滑过地板的声音。

“Jackson？”他转过身，努力让自己的脸看起来冷静一点。

“早上好！”他公式化的开口。

“现在是下午3点——”

“下午我是说下午好，”Jackson结结巴巴的说。这次他没有选择直接放弃然后冲向出口，但在心里还是把自己吐槽了一遍。

“《亲手制作自己的棺材》（“Do It Yourself Coffins”）《阉割：利与弊》（“Castration: Advantages and Disadvantages”），还有《逃脱谋杀》（“Getting Away With Murder”），我该担心你吗？”这家伙唇边勾起一个笑容，问他。

“这些都是给珍荣的。”

“噢，那所以呢...？”他回答，嘴角的笑容没有散去。

“我就是干这个，”Jackson装作若无其事的回答。“如果我闲得无聊，我就找那些名字猎奇的书给珍荣看。我知道这个很蠢但是还是有点意思的。”

“噢！”Jackson几乎真的能看到小灯泡在这个人的头上亮起来了。“几个星期前你的那本书。呃游戏什么——”

“是啊！那是我在和他开玩笑，可惜他已经看过了。”Jackson叹着气说。

“噢我觉得挺有趣的！不过这是我从差点被你压扁的悲剧里缓过劲之后的事了。”他开着玩笑，眼睛笑成了一条缝。

然后Jackson的大脑又当机了。

“呃...那个...对不起...”他小声嘟哝，看见那个人不仅没有失笑反而笑的更苏了。“好吧那我们以后再见bye！”

他再一次冲出大门。警报器再一次响了起来。Jackson确信他听到了书架那边传来的笑声。

好吧。至少这次简短交流能算得上是个好开始？对吧？

\---

“为什么你不去图书馆？”珍荣一边把书包扔下床底找着他沐浴用品一边问。

“我根本听不懂你在说什么，我才没有避开图书馆，”Jackson一脸无辜的说，他正试图把所有的学习材料都摆上他的小课桌。

“Jackson你能别这样了吗。在范哥一直在问你，我都没法好好做自己的事了。就算我一开始觉得这样很可爱，现在也被问烦了。”

“在范？谁是在范？”Jackson在书上本该是写上分析的地方一边画小人一边心不在焉的问。

“等等你还不知道他的名字？我的天啊Jackson。”

“噢我的天啊珍荣，”Jackson学他说话。“但是说真的那个在范哥是谁？”

“你们两没救了，我的朋友们全都没救了，如果有一天我跑路了，你们全部都会迷失自我的，”珍荣哀叹着，戏很足的砰地一声关上了身后的门。

“你的床我占了！因为你的床单比我的好看！”Jackson大喊回去。

***

Jackson花了将近一个星期才重拾回图书馆的勇气。

“Jackson—啊！”Mark正坐在还书桌上和珍荣聊天，他喊着Jackson的名字朝他挥手。Jackson的第一反应是想指责Mark的道德滑坡，他居然明目张胆的违反图书馆“不能坐在桌子上”的规定，标语就写在墙上离他不到两米远好吗！Jackson代表图书馆方表示感觉到了侮辱。

“他在音乐区，”珍荣偷笑着说。“二楼。”

Jackson努力无视珍荣语气里的揶揄，想尽量表现得酷一点，然而不幸的是他从来没有培养过这方面的技能。20秒后他已经冲下了楼梯。

那个家伙正在用心整理一摞乐谱，他穿着一件料子看上去超级柔软的天蓝色卫衣和黑色破洞牛仔裤，Jackson觉得他的脑子又要停机了。

“嗨，”他听到自己发出声音，然后立马就想拿手捂住嘴逃跑。但是对方冲他笑了，这个微笑定住了他想要逃开的双腿，他忍不住也笑起来。

“嗨Jackson。你在这里做什么？”

噢不。Jackson才没有想到这一层。

“呃你懂的...我在找...洗手间，”Jackson已经做好了搬去南极和帝企鹅一起过完下半生的准备。至少这样可以保证他做的丢脸事只有水生鸟类和偶尔路过的科考员会看到。

“啊真的吗？”那家伙蹲下身把一张乐谱放到架子上，Jackson才没有注意到他的手有多好看。

“是啊！我是说不是...呃—”那家伙突然站起来，打断了他的胡言乱语。

“噢！我想起来了！我猜你应该喜欢这个，”他说，小心的把剩下的乐谱放回小推车走向旁边的书架。Jackson乖乖的跟过去，想着如何能够若无其事向一个你已经相对了解的人询问他的名字。那家伙停了下来，蹲下从架子里抽出一本书。“哒哒！”

《传教立场：理论与实践中的特蕾莎修女》（“The Missionary Position: Mother Teresa in Theory and Practice” 也可以说，《传教士体位：理论与实践中的特蕾莎修女》→_→）

Jackson嘴里迸出一声惊天大笑，他旁边这位也跟着笑了。Jackson背靠书架蜷着身体滑下去，手背压住嘴让自己不要笑出声。

“不敢相信我以前都没看到过这个！你是怎么知道的？”他一边擦着眼角的眼泪一边问。

那家伙耸耸肩，“我在这儿工作嘛，自然会找到点什么的。”

Jackson夸张的抽气，玩笑似的挥舞着手臂，“噢你是特意为我找的对不对？我受宠若惊。”

“你知道，为了让你不那么怕我我总得做点什么吧。”

“我才不怕你！”Jackson义正言辞的说，“我什么都不怕！”

“真的吗？你知道每次我们没讲两句话你就会逃跑，对吧？”

“那又不是因为我觉得你可怕！我只是…刚好要去什么地方而已？”Jackson抬手想捂住脸，但最终还是转而拨弄起了头发。

“你是在反问我吗？”Jackson想回嘴，他抬起头却突然意识到他们两之间的距离只剩下那本书了。

“呃—”他说，那家伙正在咬嘴唇，他的视线不自觉的飘向那里。

“在范哥你在这儿吗？电脑上搜不到我要的乐谱了，珍荣哥说你知道怎么弄…”走道尽头传来的声音把Jackson和这个家伙—在范—吓了一跳。“你忙吗？”

“噢荣宰——好的——我这就来，”在范对Jackson点了点头，咕哝着跟着荣宰走了。

Jackson坐回地板上，深吸了一口气，他起身跟过去，走了两步之后却又折返回来。他把书放回原位然后直接回了宿舍。

***

“所以你终于知道名字了？”Mark躺在珍荣的床上玩着一个篮球。

Jackson发出一声呻吟，不小心在课本上画错了重点。“是啊Mark我知道他的名字了。你问这个干什么？”Mark在他背后不置可否的哼了一声，重新扔起了篮球。Jackson生气的回头看着他。

“Mark你想表达什么？”Jackson追问。

“没什么。”

“Mark！”

“Jackson！”Mark学他的语气，怀里抱着篮球对他笑得一脸不怀好意。

“好吧那就这样。如果你不回答我，我就把你怀里那玩意拿走，”Jackson走过去想要拿到那个篮球。

“这是我的！我自己花钱买的！”Mark反抗着，一边紧紧抱着球一边挥着胳膊把他撵走。

“你还在我的房里呢！严禁篮球——这是今天新颁布的规定！”Jackson拍着Mark的手臂，爬上床和他扭打起来。

“没经过珍荣的同意你不能随便编新规定！这是民主社会！”Mark大喊，转过身靠着墙把球夹在中间不让Jackson碰到。

“那好我选我自己当总统，作为总统我要求我的室内禁止玩篮球！”Jackson挠着Mark的痒痒大声命令道，Mark这小身板一边大喊着一边打回去。

“Jackson拜托别在我床上攻击可怜的Mark了——他会做噩梦的，”珍荣推开门，端着一箱子书走进来。

“拜托他绝对不会做噩梦好吗！Mark哥爱我，”Jackson掐着Mark的脸颊甜甜的唱出来。背后传来一声轻咳，他停下来转过头，在范和珍荣一样手里抱着一箱书站在那里。Jackson高兴地冲他笑，却只收到一个淡淡的点头作为回应。

“我确定你说的是真的，Jackson，”珍荣狡黠一笑。“还有，在范来了！他帮我把明天早上需要募捐的书都搬来了。”

Mark把Jackson从身上推下去，站起来热情的和在范打招呼，“在范，Jackson说了好多关于你的事！很开心终于见面了！”

在范挑起眉毛，Jackson眼睛看向地板，他觉得自己脸红了。“我也很高兴。珍荣不好意思——我说过要帮你把书分类但是突然想起来我有点事，明早见。”在范快速的鞠了个躬后就走了。

“我干了什么？”Mark轻声问。Jackson拿手肘狠狠怼了他一下，然后把脸埋进了枕头里。

***  
Jackson觉得现在好像他自己变成了被躲着的那个人。作为朋友去捐书活动给珍荣帮忙的时候，在范只和他说了几句话就匆匆找别人聊天去了。当Jackson把从朋友和家人那里收集来的书捐出去的时候，他生硬又不安的感谢让Jackson没过多久就回了宿舍。

Jackson在图书馆里找了本书——《任何人都可以酷起来》，把它放到在范的桌上，上面粘了张小纸条写着：“看——你有救了！”他指望在范能有点反应，但他只是苦笑着撕去了纸条，把书放回了小推车上。

Jackson不喜欢被无视和打断的感觉，尤其是在不知道自己做错了什么的时候——这让他很不安。是因为Mark的话让在范知道了他对他近乎尴尬的迷恋吗？但是Jackson觉得这说不通，因为他并没有特别掩饰过，在范也不像是那种人会故意误导别人的人。但不管怎么说，在范在躲着他，Jackson对此感到焦躁不安。

在被缠了好几天之后珍荣终于被烦到投降了，他写下一个宿舍门牌号，把纸揉成一团扔向Jackson的脑袋。Jackson非常感谢他的慷慨相助，虽然纸团正打到了他的眼睛。

***

刚洗了个澡，打理好头发，Jackson带着在他心内翻飞的400只蝴蝶一起敲响了在范的房门。他紧张的等待着，过了一会儿门打开了，如果他记得没错，开门的是上次在图书馆里见过的那个男孩——荣宰。

“噢，嗨！”Jackson礼貌鞠躬后热情的打了个招呼。“我不知道你还记不记得我，我是王Jakcson，很高兴见到你。请问在范在吗？”

“你找他干嘛？”男孩径直问道。Jackson还在想该怎么回答，荣宰就被在范推到一边去了。

“呀荣宰！礼貌点！”在范责备着。他抓住Jackson的胳膊肘把他拉进房里。荣宰紧张兮兮的站在门边，然后被在范撵了出去：“出去，别多管闲事！对不起——荣宰大概算是我非正式领养的小兄弟/守门的小狗狗，他就是…警戒心太强。”

Jackson静静地点头，清了下嗓子抬头直直看着在范。

“如果你是因为Mark总拿你来取笑我这件事觉得不舒服的话，我很抱歉，”他开口，以为会听到在范的苦笑声。

“那个是有点不礼貌，不是吗？”在范的回答让Jackson吃了一惊。

“我想大概是的？我不知道，我们两个朋友之间就喜欢这么玩，”Jackson捋着头发说道。

“等等——朋友？”

“嗯...对？”Jackson小心的看了在范一眼，继续说。“但是不管怎么说，如果我老是和Mark提起你让你觉得不自在，真的对不起。我充分理解有些直男在被别的男生喜欢上的时候会有点慌张，所以我知道为什么你想要和我保持距离了——”

“我不是直的，”在范张大眼睛呆呆的看着Jackson小声说。

“噢！我也不是！我是说很明显嘛...”Jackson脸红了，他能做到哪怕一次和他说话的时候不犯傻吗。“但是无论如何我还是抓住了重点！我不是故意想让你难堪——就算不是直男也不代表你不能觉得别扭！”

在范还在盯着他看。

“呃所以...希望我把话说清楚了！我想我该走了，我保证以后再也不会在你工作的时候找你做尴尬的搭讪了。”Jackson开朗的笑着，点点头准备离开，就在他的手碰到门把的瞬间，他听见在范说话了。

“我——其实我一直想要你来找我的，我的意思是，”在范喃喃地说，自己呻吟了一声。“噢天呐这太丢脸了。”

Jackson转身看见在范捏着拳头，脸红的不行。“我有点糊涂。”

在范大呼一口气，“所以你没和Mark在一起？”

Jackson控制不住自己嘴里的一声大笑，“没有！我在穿尿布的时候就认识他了！再说，我敢肯定珍荣绝对第一个不答应，他都准备好几年了才终于决定做点什么...等等你以为我和Mark在一起？ ”

在范点点头，伴着一声痛苦呻吟。

“所以你才不和我说话了？”又是一个点头。“不是因为你不喜欢我？”

在范重重的叹了口气，终于把视线转向他，“就是这样。”

“大好消息！”Jackson宣布，“你喜欢我！我喜欢你！我们都单身，都是基佬，长得帅，同一条宇宙线里互相爱慕的魅力青年——”

在范迅速冲过来拿一根手指压住了他的嘴唇，“求你闭嘴。”

“不让我说话？那你指望我——”在范俯下身轻柔的吻上Jackson的嘴唇。“噢好的——我对此完全没有任何意见。”

Jackson能感觉到在范嘴角的笑意，他抱住对方拉近两人的距离加深了这个吻。只是嘴唇间的柔软触感和在范紧贴他的身体已经让Jackson尴尬的起了反应，他退后到床边，整个人倒了下去。

两人陷进柔软的床垫里，Jakcson发出一声满足的呻吟。在范挑起眉毛，亲吻过的嘴唇露出微笑，“你还好吗？”

Jakcson点头，把他拉的更近了。“是啊-我很好。只是——”在范挑逗的咬着他耳后的敏感点，Jackson控制不住的喘息。“你的床单比珍荣的还要好！”

***

Jackson把这一整条走道上的书来回看了三遍才找到自己想要的，那本书夹在两本砖头书中间，还被往里推了不少，他发出一声胜利的呼喊，结果招来了旁边学生的侧目。Jackson抓起书几乎是直接蹦到了整理小推车的在范身边。

灿烂的微笑和嘴唇上的轻啄很棒，但还是比不上在范看到书后脸上惊喜的窃笑。

《关于勃起的口袋书》（"A Pocket Book of Boners"）

“还有这种书？但是我已经有你了，还要那种书干嘛呢？”在范小声低语惹得Jackson一阵脸红，他笑着暗搓搓拍了一下Jackson的屁股。真是隐蔽的一点都看不出来呢。

“Jackson和在范你们还有人性吗？我到这来是为了学习，不是来见证这种有伤风化的事！”珍荣大喊，他旁边的女生嘘了一下示意他安静。“别嘘我，我在做事，我还嘘你呢！”

Jackson吃吃笑着贴近在范怀里，他抬头看着自己的男朋友，“有什么东西要给我看吗？”

在范严肃的点点头，从推车边的一摞书中抽出一本放在Jackson手上，“我真心为你感到自豪，我都不知道你还写过书！”

《迷恋驴子》（"A Passion For Donkeys"）

所以Jackson的选择是拿起那本书在图书馆的过道间跑来跑去追着在范打，即使这样会打扰到每一个想要在图书馆里好好学习的人。但是Jackson才不在乎，反正，说到底谁来图书馆是为了学习呢？

-END-


End file.
